


I Found Me A Lover Who Would Dance Like The World Was Going To End

by Akiragane



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abortions and Unplanned Pregnancy, Because I Refuse To Make This Angsty, Because I can't write anything other than AUs GUESS WHAT THIS ONE IS, Dirty Dancing Komaegi AU, Don't worry there's fluff as well, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Makoto is a curious little shit, Nagito Doesn't Have Dementia, Other, Swearing, slowburn, welcome to my personal hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: Makoto's family won the lottery and now they had big heads about it. Which meant they were going to some super classy resort in the middle of nowhere. Makoto was excited, yes, but he also felt out of place among all these rich kids.Somehow he ends up getting tangled up in drama with some of the employees, meeting some interesting characters for sure, but one of them in particular catches his eye.Specifically, the guy that dry humped him on his first night here.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 12





	1. Hope's Peak Resort and Vacation Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely fantastic. Makoto rested his cheek in his palm and stared out the window. About a week ago Makoto had somehow found a winning lottery ticket behind his house, in the mouth of their neighbour's cat, who immediately dropped it once it saw Makoto. They turned it in and had somehow ended up with over 10 million yen. It was absolutely insane, and Makoto had never thought he'd be lucky enough to actually win the lottery. His parents had been the most excited about it. But since then it kind of seemed like the entire family's ego inflated quite a bit.
> 
> So much in fact they felt it was necessary to take a two-week vacation for Spring break at one of Japan's most infamous resorts. Hope's Peak. Run by Jin Kirigiri and located in a valley between two large mountains, only the rich and famous were able to go there. So it was _totally_ perfect for a small average family that just so happened to have won the lottery not to long ago to spend their Spring Break in a place like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been WAITING for this one!
> 
> Legit I JUST gave myself permission to write this one and I am SO STOKED NOT EVEN JOKING
> 
> Komaegi Spotify Playlist For Those Who Like To Listen To Music While Readin: (Some Songs May Seem Out Of Context)  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/21MrI01ycRGzwZWh7jCJ4m?si=a234c2140ca24990

Makoto had zoned out some time ago. He was pretty sure he dozed off.

He woke with a start when Komaru turned his music, which he was listening to softly through his earbuds, all the way up. He nearly jumped out of the window. Of course, Komaru thought it was the funniest thing and was cackling nonstop. Makoto slapped her shoulder.

"Seriously?! That wasn't funny!" he snapped.

Komaru giggled behind her hand. "I mean... it was kinda funny."

Makoto let out an exasperated sigh and slumped down in his seat, putting away his phone for now. "Mom, Dad, are we almost there?" he asked.

"Should be another ten minutes or so." his Dad called from the driver's seat.

Absolutely fantastic. Makoto rested his cheek in his palm and stared out the window. About a week ago Makoto had somehow found a winning lottery ticket behind his house, in the mouth of their neighbour's cat, who immediately dropped it once it saw Makoto. They turned it in and had somehow ended up with over 100 million yen. It was absolutely insane, and Makoto had never thought he'd be lucky enough to actually win the lottery. His parents had been the most excited about it. But since then it kind of seemed like the entire family's ego inflated quite a bit.

So much in fact they felt it was necessary to take a two-week vacation for Spring break at one of Japan's most infamous resorts. Hope's Peak. Run by Jin Kirigiri and located in a valley between two large mountains, only the rich and famous were able to go there. So it was _totally_ perfect for a small average family that just so happened to have won the lottery not to long ago to spend their Spring Break in a place like that.

To be perfectly frank, Makoto had turned 21 not too long ago, and Komaru was still 19. They were full-grown adults and should realize that this kind of thing was a once-in-a-lifetime experience. At first, both were more than excited to go.

But Makoto couldn't get it out of his head that they just didn't deserve it. They just got lucky, some of these people had worked especially hard for their billions and billions of yen. He was pretty sure he would feel small and insignificant compared to everyone else.

Well, he was smaller than average anyways but that wasn't the point!

Komaru poked Makoto in the shoulder and offered him a smile. "If you're still depressed about the music thing I'm sorry, okay? Don't pout, you look like a blowfish."

Makoto shot her an _incredibly_ offended look. "Seriously?!"

Komaru snickered and poked him in the shoulder again. "C'mon, we're about to spend 14 days in, like, the greatest hotel of all time! Loosen up a bit!"

"Komaru's right, although it's much more than just a hotel." their Dad chimed in. "Hope's Peak has so much to offer! Both indoor and outdoor waterparks, fancy dinner parties every night, specialized classes for all your needs, and at the end of Spring Break I hear they're throwing a huge party to commemorate 10 years of successful business!"

Komaru squealed in her seat, kicking her legs. "Man, I'm so excited!"

Makoto let out a small smile. Komaru's excitement was contagious, so no matter how sorry for himself he felt, he made a solemn promise to enjoy himself here. 

Ten minutes later they pulled into the absolutely _huge_ parking lot and were immediately greeted by a bellhop who took all of their bags right away. The Naegis walked into the lobby and were waved down by a very sweet-looking receptionist with shinning blonde hair and porcelain skin. She didn't even look Japanese!

"Hello there! Can I take your names please?" she asked. She didn't sound Japanese either, her voice was a little broken and she had a heavy accent. It was fascinating to Makoto.

"We're the Naegi family," Mom spoke up, offering her a smile. "We made a reservation a few days ago."

"Ah, yes, of course!" the lady punched in some things in her computer, adjusting the mic attached to her ear. "Alrighty, then, it seems as though you booked two rooms, one for Makoto and Komaru Naegi, and the other for the mother and father I'm assuming?"

"That's right." Mom nodded.

"Okay then!" the lady brought out four different room keys and presented them to each one of them. Makoto inspected them carefully. This wasn't like any other kind of hotel room key he'd had before, it seemed to have a magnet-like thing instead of a proper key. "The parents will be staying in room 346, while the two of you will be staying in the room directly across from it, room 347. You can find the rooms on the third floor. Our bellhop should've already delivered your luggage upstairs. If you have any questions about schedules and when certain events and places are open then please use the phone in your room to call down to the front desk. Dinner parties start at 6:30 pm and formal wear _is_ required. Breakfast is served from 6 am to 11 am."

"Thank you very much!" Dad replied, bowing in unison with the lady.

The family then walked over to the elevators, Makoto clutching the key tightly to his chest. This was a bit of a new experience for all of them, so why was he the only one that felt this _nervous?_

The elevator dinged and the Naegis filed out. They walked down one of the incredibly long hallways and came to the rooms. Komaru unlocked the door to her and Makoto's room and they walked it. Makoto's breath was completely stolen from him. 

The room was big, no, _enormous_. Bigger than any hotel room Makoto had been in before. Two queen-sized beds were pushed up against the wall with a single bedside table between them, holding a lamp that looked more expensive than Komaru's manga collection, and that was saying something. There was a table with three chairs and _a couch AND a loveseat_ sitting in front of a 177 centimetre TV. Komaru threw open the door to the bathroom to reveal a counter with two sinks, a bathtub big enough to fit four people, a shower completely separate from the tub, and a toilet with gold accent and 3-ply toilet paper.

"Oh my God, this place is awesome!" Komaru jumped up and down. 

Makoto's jaw was probably on the floor. He looked over to see their luggage seated nicely on the beds, each with small pieces of chocolate on top of the pile. Makoto walked over and picked up the wrapped candy. Then he turned back to Komaru. "What do you think we should do?" he asked.

Komaru dashed over and stole the rest of the chocolate, a good five pieces, then sat down on the bed she had apparently claimed as hers. "First thing's first, eat the chocolate," she said as she started to unwrap the candy. "Second, we should probably unpack our bags and stuff since we're gonna be here for a while, then I think we should go exploring!" she popped all five pieces in her mouth and started chewing.

Makoto offered her a look of bewilderment. "Explore? But... why?"

Komaru shrugged, holding up a finger so she could finish chewing, then swallowing with great effort. "Because this place is literally one of the most famous and incredible places in Japan, probably in all of Asia!" she threw her hands up in the air. "I mean, have you _read_ the reviews?! All five stars!" 

Makoto did. He and Komaru had gone through them together. All the reviews had said this place had the nicest service, the nicest rooms, the nicest _everything._ People would come here once and come out a changed person. It was so highly rated that average people with an average wage couldn't even dream of ever even _visiting_ this place for even a single night.

It reminded Makoto just how lucky he and his family was.

"Alright then. We unpack then run around the resort and explore. Sounds good to me." Makoto agreed, finally unwrapping the candy and eating it. It practically melted on his tongue. Jeez, even the little treats they had here were high quality.

For the next thirty minutes, he and Komaru went through their stuff and unloaded it into the room, into the closet mostly. They had anticipated having to wear something fancy (I mean look at where they were) so both had brought at least two outfits. Komaru had three different dresses with her and accessories to match. Normally she wasn't the super girly type but she said that sometimes even she wanted to feel pretty.

Right before they were getting ready to leave their Mom popped in with a small reminder.

"Hey, kids, can we meet you in the dining hall at 6:30 for the dinner party if you're going to be out?"

Makoto looked over at the clock. That would leave them around two hours to explore. Komaru gave a mock salute in affirmative before practically dragged Makoto out of the hotel room.

The siblings started walking around the resort. They found the water park where people were swimming in the lap pool and children were running around, going on the waterslides and generally having a great time. That was definitely something they would have to check out at some point. They also went outside to the gardens area, finding a snow-white gazebo in a labyrinth of flowers. Komaru danced around the field as though she was in heaven. Makoto spotted a few others walking around. Some of them were even walking their dogs.

Next up was the dining hall and the ballroom. Komaru was walking confidently down the hall and Makoto was trailing behind her. Then something caught his eye. The door to the kitchens was open. Just a crack, but Makoto heard voices coming from it. 

He couldn't resist. He peeked in.

"Alright, so since tonight we've got a bunch of new guests for Spring break we're going to try and make a good first impression here." a man with really, _really_ long black hair was talking to about sixteen people or so in the kitchen. He was reading from a clipboard and very obviously giving instructions. "For our dance teams, we're going to have three phases for the dinner party. Phase one will be Komaeda and Tsumiki. Phase two will be Hajime and Nanami, and phase three will be Kuzuryu and Pekoyama." 

The man with black hair pointed to these people as he spoke. Makoto didn't recognize the names, all he really saw were faces.

And he saw one _very_ pretty face with snow-white hair and faded grey-green eyes. His skin was pale, almost sickly looking, but he was attractive nonetheless. Makoto blinked and could've sworn that he was making eye contact with the pretty stranger. 

"Those of you who aren't working the party are free to do whatever you like afterwards, although Mioda will be hosting one of her infamous parties in the warehouse." the black-haired man continued. "However please remember we _all_ have to work tomorrow, so no staying up past midnight."

"Aw! You're such a party pooper, Kamukura!" a girl with... were those _horns_?! on her head whined. "Hinata, get your lame ass brother to let us stay up later!"

The brunette boy the horns girl was talking to laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry, Mioda. Izuru is just concerned for us."

The girl whined again.

Makoto would've listened in more but he nearly jumped out of his skin when Komaru put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?"

"O-Oh... sorry, I got side-tracked."

Komaru rolled her eyes. "Whatever. C'mon, we've gotta get back to change before the party."

"R-Right."

Makoto spared one last glance into the kitchen, and this time he was almost a hundred percent sure the pretty man saw him. And he had _smiled_.

Huh, weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Very) Brief Summary Of Next Chapter:
> 
> Makoto: why is everyone so fancy?
> 
> Nagito: allow me to introduce myself


	2. Dinner Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito was holding Mikan's hand as they stepped onto the floor. Nagito's hair was in a small ponytail and he wore a black shirt with a white suit jacket and pants. Mikan was wearing a magenta dress that looked very flowy and pretty. Her hair was tied into a braided bun pinned to her head.
> 
> The audience clapped for them as they took a bow. Makoto slumped down in his seat, not taking his eyes off Nagito. Yeah, definitely drunk if he was feeling this attracted to someone he barely even knew.
> 
> The band took their positions and began playing. Nagito pulled Mikan into him and the two began dancing. That was the part that captivated Makoto the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell I'm very hungry just by reading this chapter.

"Komaru, help."

Komaru poked her head in from the bathroom to see Makoto struggling with his tie. She let out an exasperated sigh and went to go help him. "Honestly, can't you do anything for yourself?"

She finished tying the tie in record speed and proceeded to boop Makoto on the nose _hard_. Then she did a dramatic hair flip with what little hair she had and went back into the bathroom. "You're the best!" Makoto called, rubbing his nose.

There was a coughing noise from the bathroom and Makoto assumed Komaru had accidentally eaten powder. 

The two of them were getting ready for tonight's dinner party, an event which was sure to be... interesting at the very least. Makoto was a bit nervous, but he was also super excited. Maybe he would get to meet some new people.

 ~~Maybe he would see that pretty boy again~~.

Komaru was just going for the food.

Five minutes later they walked out of the room fully dressed and feeling like they were secret agents in a spy movie. Komaru was wearing a really pretty dark green dress with sleeves that hung around her shoulders and a skirt that went to her knees. She was also wearing a mother-of-pearl necklace and a flower pin in her hair. Overall she looked very pretty. Makoto was just in a fairly normal-looking suit that felt a little tight around the collar, granted it was fairly old, he'd had it since he was 15, but then again he hadn't really grown much in that time.

They walked down towards the dining hall, seeing others dressed in fancy outfits also heading the same way. Makoto had his hands shoved into his pockets, trying to hide his shaky, sweaty hands. Komaru could probably still tell though, because she looped her arm around his and picked up the pace, offering him a smile.

Makoto took a deep breath. _Just calm down, just breathe_ , he reminded himself.

They walked through the open door and Makoto lost his breath. Good job.

He hadn't seen the dining room because he got distracted, but it was incredible. Circular tables with white table clothes surrounded the room, each with a vase filled with red and pink roses. There were people of all ages sitting around them, all surrounding a fairly empty dancefloor. Makoto saw a band setting up in front of it, like one of those classical bands with violins and clarinets and _was that a freaking harp?!_

Makoto looked over and saw his parents waving at him, sitting at one of the bigger tables with another man and a young woman. Makoto and Komaru came over and sat down next to their parents.

"Komaru, Makoto, I would like you to meet the owner of Hope's Peak, Mister Jin Kirigiri." their mom introduced the man.

Makoto took a sharp inhale. _The_ Jin Kirigiri?! Seriously?! Since when were his parents and the owner of Hope's Peak even acquaintances?! The man himself let out a short laugh. "Pleased to make your acquaintance. Oh, this is my daughter, Kyouko."

The lady sitting next to him, a beautiful woman about the same age as Makoto with pretty lavender hair and a dark red dress nodded in Makoto's direction, reaching out a gloved hand for him to shake. He took it and smiled. "It's nice to meet you. Both of you."

Kyouko drew her lips up in a half-smile for less than a second. Makoto let out a bit of an awkward giggle. She probably didn't like him all that much, did she?

A waitress came over with a bottle and started pouring drinks for everyone carefully. Makoto was nearly appalled when the liquid hit his glass. Yes, he was of legal age to drink, yes, he had never had a single drink in his lifetime. This seemed to be some kind of high-quality wine as well. Wow...

Kyouko brought the glass to her lips and took a small sip. Komaru was slumped in her seat, probably a bit pressed that she still couldn't drink for another couple of months. Makoto took a hold of the glass with two hands and carefully took a small whiff of it. It smelled like sour grapes. Makoto wondered for a second if wine was carbonated. Then he just thought _fuck it_ and drank from it.

The alcohol burned in his throat, and it tasted like old and musty grape juice. Kind of gross, but at the same time it wasn't terrible. He took another sip, it was a little better the second time. At this point, Jin Kirigiri was having an animated conversation with his parents and Komaru was messing around with some of the cutlery. Makoto leaned back against his chair and looked over at Kyouko.

"Um, so how do these dinner parties usually work?" he asked, trying to strike up some kind of conversation.

Kyouko shrugged, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Usually we're given our food after a few minutes, appetizers first and then the main courses, with dessert following right after. After everyone has been plated is when our dance team comes out," she explained.

"Dance team?"

Kyouko nodded once. "Yes, you'll see them once the food comes, but it's pretty much just members of our staff dancing for all of us. It's a form of entertainment that many of the rich people here find amusing." she continued. "Mostly because they have a way with their movements that no one else has. It's truly incredible."

Dance team... was that what the man with the long black hair was talking about? It had to have been... so was Makoto going to see that pretty boy tonight?

A flurry of waiters and waitresses came out from the kitchens, delivering the appetisers. Four different ones for each table. Makoto wasn't sure what it was called, but there seemed to be fancy mac and cheese, some kind of bread knots with garlic, a white creamy soup, and green ice cream.

" _This_ is the appetisers?" Makoto asked, pointing at the food.

Kyouko let out a small smile. "Only the best here. I suppose only new money like your family would be astounded by the decadence of it all."

Makoto closed his mouth. He didn't think Kyouko was looking down on him, but her tone didn't necessarily come off as the nicest. Regardless, he and Komaru immediately took some of pretty much everything. Makoto hadn't realized it, but he was absolutely _starving_. He took a bite of the fancy mac and cheese and was about to lose it. It practically melted in his mouth in cheesy goodness. God, what he wouldn't give to eat like this every day. Every bite of the food was downright magical, and Makoto wondered if the entire meal would be as delicious as this. He really hoped so.

Kyouko ate with practised grace, chewing softly and dabbing her mouth with a napkin after every bite. She didn't seem to be enjoying this as much as Makoto and Komaru seemed to have been, but she didn't look like she hated it. Komaru, by the way, had lost all social mannerisms and had decided to pretty much shovel everything into her mouth all at once before Mom had to tap her shoulder and remind her to behave.

Makoto tried to talk to Kyouko again, she wasn't very talkative, so the conversation was mostly one-sided, but she seemed to actually be listening to him, so that enough was tipping Makoto off that she wasn't the type of rich kid that thought she was better than everyone.

The appetisers were taken away once they were mostly finished and everyone (except for Komaru) got a refill on wine. Makoto drank maybe half of it in one go. Would it be inappropriate to get drunk here? Probably. He should probably get some air before heading back to his room. It didn't help that his collar only seemed to get tighter and itchier as the night carried on.

Kyouko tapped his shoulder and pointed to the dancefloor. The band was finished setting up and were now getting ready to play. There, standing on the dancefloor, was the black-haired man Makoto remembered, although his hair had been tied back to look more presentable now, pairing with a standard black and white suit.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Izuru Kamukura and I'll be your MC for the evening. I hope you all are enjoying your food, although we do need a second to get the main courses out. For now, though I'd like to welcome two of our most exceptional dancers onto the floor. May I present Nagito Komaeda and Mikan Tsumiki."

Izuru stepped off and the dancers stepped on. Makoto's lips parted and his eyes grew wide. It was him. Pretty boy. Although apparently, his name was Nagito? Was Makoto too drunk for this?

Nagito was holding Mikan's hand as they stepped onto the floor. Nagito's hair was in a small ponytail and he wore a black shirt with a white suit jacket and pants. Mikan was wearing a magenta dress that looked very flowy and pretty. Her hair was tied into a braided bun pinned to her head.

The audience clapped for them as they took a bow. Makoto slumped down in his seat, not taking his eyes off Nagito. Yeah, definitely drunk if he was feeling this attracted to someone he barely even knew.

The band took their positions and began playing. Nagito pulled Mikan into him and the two began dancing. That was the part that captivated Makoto the most.

The way her dressed flowed around her, the way Nagito handled her so expertly, their expressions, they looked like they were in utter bliss dancing with each other, their feet which barely touched the floor and looked like they were floating, the way their movements seemed to blend in with the music playing behind them, every single movement they made had completely raptured Makoto. He knew his mouth had to be touching the floor.

Kyouko let out a small laugh. "They're incredible, aren't they?"

Nagito lifted Mikan briefly to spin her around, setting her down and grabbing her head, skirt flowing up briefly and spinning around her ankles, revealing black flats. Makoto swallowed dryly and nodded.

"They're... amazing..."

He had lost all words, all thoughts in his head were just focused on this. Focused on _Nagito_ specifically.

The pretty boy was wearing a soft but also a little sad smile. Makoto was good at recognizing details, and that was certainly one of them. Both him and Mikan were brilliant, using each other's traits and skill perfectly to match the other. Hell, Makoto hadn't seen that much professional dancing in his life but he'll be damned if this wasn't the most incredible thing he'd ever seen.

The two ended which Nagito dipping her down, an elegant pose that sent shivers down Makoto's spine. The applause that followed pounded in Makoto's ears. Izuru said some more stuff but Makoto could barely hear it. How low was his alcohol tolerance that he was getting tipsy over just a few drinks. 

Nagito and Mikan quickly shuffled off the floor and the next set of dancers came up. Izuru announced their names, Hajime Hinata and Chiaki Nanami. Makoto could barely focus on them, he was still reeling from the previous dance segment. Kyouko shook him a bit to try and snap him out of his trance. "Hey, are you okay? You look like you're going to throw up," she asked kindly.

Makoto cleared his throat and adjusted his collar. "I-I'm fine. Just a little tired is all." he brushed it off. "Really, I'm fine."

Kyouko didn't look so convinced. But she let it go for now. Hajime and Chiaki finished their dance and walked off. At that very moment, a plate of food was delivered to each of them. It looked like a whole sushi platter, looking so incredibly good Makoto had to actively try not to drool. He barely even noticed that his glass was refilled and nearly spilt it all over himself when he went to take another drink. Maybe he should stop... 

Nope, the food was too good. Komaru clicked her chopsticks together and actually managed to eat like a normal person for once. She probably realized that they were in the company of some really rich and powerful people. Or she just wasn't as hungry anymore. Most likely the latter.

For the next ten minutes, Makoto ate and drank and talked with Kyouko, who seemed to be loosening up a bit. The food was _incredible_ and Makoto was suddenly so much more grateful that they had the opportunity to come here just because of the food.

Once everyone was done, a good twenty minutes after the first sets of dancers came out, the waiters and waitresses took their mostly empty plates and the last two came out. Izuru informed them their names were Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and Peko Pekoyama. Makoto actually tried to watch their movements this time, but these two danced almost... sharper than Nagito and Mikan had, and there was a lot of spinning and... it was making Makoto dizzy.

He was going to throw up. 

Makoto stood up. "Um, I need to go. Right now," he spoke. "Uh, please excuse me!"

He bowed then practically ran out of the room, making a sprint for the gardens. Once he was outside and the cool night air hit him he nearly tore his tie off, heaving and trying his best not the upchuck. He knew he shouldn't have drunk that much. Oh God, he felt awful...

Someone caught his eye. Make that two people. They were carrying watermelons and talking to each other. One had bright pink hair while the other had black hair with a white stripe going through it. The second one had a hamster just sitting on his shoulder. Makoto blinked. Where on earth were they taking those? Everyone was in the dining hall, so all food should go to the kitchens, right?

He decided to follow them.

Makoto tailed them for a few minutes. Occasionally catching snippets of their conversation. He walked a few feets behind them, social distancing as much as possible. Then they came to a wooden house covered by trees, not too far away from the gardens area. They walked up the stairs into it.

Makoto followed them. He opened the door after them and peeked in.

The smell of sweat and sex hit his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: The legal drinking age in Japan is 20, so don't fact check me on that
> 
> Brief Summary Of Next Chapter:
> 
> Makoto: This isn't the chum bucket-
> 
> Nagito: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
